This application is an original U.S. Patent Application and is not related to other U.S. applications, patents, provisional patents, or to any foreign patent, utility model or similar publication.
The present invention relates to ties of the type used for securing objects together, particularly in bundles, and particularly to such ties formed in an elongated configuration.
Various tie devices have been developed for the purpose of binding or bundling cables, wires and the like for storage transport. Many of the presently available ties are for single use and are self-locking. That is, the loop formed by the tie is permanent and cannot be broken without destroying the tie.
It is also known to provide a re-usable form of cable tie, in which a flexible strap of substantially rectangular cross-section is provided with serrated or otherwise formed sides or edges that are receivable within and lock with a slotted end of the tie. Such ties are useful but in a limited way because they form only a single useful loop when in use. Other similar strap ties solve this problem by including provisions for a second loop, but make use only of the single set of serrated edges to enable formation of both loops. This limits use or adjustability of the tie.
Further, known forms of ties are formed of flat strap material and do not include raised or other formed surfaces that may be used to indent and grip the article to be fastened and that are also used to releasably lock the tie in a desired loop formation.